


How to Not Make a Friend

by SilverTonguedSlytherin1



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, Emotional Hurt, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, First Meetings, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mentions of genocide, Not A Fix-It, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverTonguedSlytherin1/pseuds/SilverTonguedSlytherin1
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi is sick and tired of people saying that Master Ben abuses him. He does not, and if people would actually listen to either of them, they would realize that fact. Unfortunately for Siri Tachi, she learns that lesson a little too late.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 413





	How to Not Make a Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fallout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247679) by [Blue_Sunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Sunshine/pseuds/Blue_Sunshine). 



“Holy Sith,” Quinlan murmurs, while Bant just gapes, squeezing Obi-Wan’s hand.

  
“This is so stupid.” The girl in front of them murmurs, and then turns around to glare at Obi-Wan. “If you would just actually speak up for yourself, they wouldn’t be making such a show of this. It’s a bad example for all Padawans. And prospective Padawans.” She is a human Initiate, still in white and cream robes, with loose blonde hair and pale, crystal blue eyes, and her arms are crossed and her jaw set, screaming stubbornness.

  
“I do not need to speak up for myself,” Obi-Wan retorts. “My master and I are fine.”

  
“Then you’re delusional.” She snorts. “Because the way he treats you is not fine. No other Padawan is so roughly handled, and if he’s allowed to keep pushing you well beyond your limits, it sends the message that that is okay, and it isn’t. It makes for poor learning, and poor teaching, and that...” She eyes Obi-Wan up and down. “Makes for poor Jedi.” She says scathingly.

“Siri Tachi!” A fellow Initiate hisses, eyes wide with shock at her behavior, while she continues to glare at Obi-Wan.

  
“I was unaware that you and I were well enough acquainted that you could judge my worth as a Jedi, _Initiate_ Tachi,” Obi-Wan replies coldly. “Or are we all to be judged by the value of rumors?”

  
She falters slightly, because they may be only a few years apart in age, but no, they didn’t know each other. “Everyone says-“

  
“Everyone, really?” Obi-Wan cuts her off. “Master Yoda says I am mistreated?”

  
“No.” She says mulishly, and glances at Bant. “But your best friend does, and her master does.”

  
Obi-Wan sighs, and turns a flat look on Bant. “Have I ever actually complained about my master?”

  
“N-no.” Bant stutters. “But Obi, I know how much being a Jedi means to you, he could beat you and you wouldn’t say anything! He did destroy your shields!”

  
“Because he was trying to get a message out to stop a massacre!” Obi-Wan retorts angrily. “And my master does not beat me.” He adds, glaring at everyone shamelessly listening in. “He never asks of me anything I can not do."

  
“But does he ask you to do things you shouldn’t have to do?” Siri counters. “Because I don’t have to ask anyone about anything when we can see you falling asleep on your dinner tray, or every time you mess up the easiest of questions in class, or breaking down in tears in the hallway-“

  
“Was that you?” Obi-Wan snaps. “You had no right!”

  
“Your master made you cry!”

  
“He did not!”

  
“I saw it! You were wincing just to walk and then he said something to you, and you just started crying-“

  
“And then you ran off to tell the entire karking Temple!” Obi-Wan glares, fists clenched. Bant flinches, and Quinlan, being Quinlan, pretends the entire conversation is not happening right next to him, and instead shoots pointed looks at eavesdroppers. “Which means you did not see my master helping me back to our quarters, or sitting with me until I calmed down, or going to get us dinner when someone rudely forced him to issue a challenge. And I was only upset because I am so kriffing sick of having nightmares! How about you sit at a table with baby-eating psychopaths and then try to stop a bloodbath all the while you know your master is in danger and then have your shields wrecked on a planet just screaming with darkness and death and hate and despair and see how long you can hold it together!”

  
Siri sucks in a sharp breath and then just stares at him, fine blonde brows still angrily drawn together. “Fine. I’m sorry,” she says.

  
Obi-Wan lets out a huge whoosh of air, still pent up to argue. “What?”

  
“I’m sorry,” she says sullenly. “I didn’t know.”

  
“You did not ask!” Obi-Wan snaps. “No one has asked, and no one observes. What you did, _Initiate_ Tachi, it gets people killed in the field. No. Quiet.

  
"The mission my master and I were on where my shields were destroyed, everything looked fine on the outside. The Yam'rii had all sorts of evidence of the Khaleesh attacking their villages, killing them. A taskforce of fifty Jedi had already been assembled to slaughter the Khaleesh because of the genocide they were committing. If my master had not encouraged me to observe, that is what the Jedi would have done. If my master had not encouraged me to observe, the Jedi would have repeated the same mistakes we made at Galidraan. _We would have murdered innocents again._

  
"Hard training does not make for poor Jedi, _Initiate_ Tachi. Poor observational skills and over reliance upon rumors do."

  
The girl pales. Bant and Quin look startled. Obi-Wan had all but outright said that she was a poor Jedi, and he was utterly unrepentant. Nobody had ever heard him say anything so unkind.

  
"I-I just - that's not - "

  
"It is not what? Fair? I would argue it is less fair for you to assume my value as a Jedi without a single proper conversation between the two of us. I would also argue that the damage you have done to my master's reputation, making others think you have 'proof' of his so-called abuse of me and causing him to be forced to issue such a challenge is worse than my telling you that, based on your own words and my experience, you lack several skills necessary to be a Jedi."

  
She bolted from the salles, tears running down her face. She would likely go to her crechemaster. Obi-Wan would likely have to explain himself. He did not care. He would show them the memories if they wished it. Obi-Wan had not lied, and he had not started this fight. _He_ was not the one in the wrong here.

**Author's Note:**

> First, thank you, Blue_Sunshine for writing such an amazing series that I am constantly rereading and being inspired by. You, darling, are a treasure. I hope you don't mind me playing in your sandbox.
> 
> Second, Obi-Wan is maybe a little out of character here, but I felt like his reaction is reasonable, all things considered. 
> 
> Third, I am very hot-and-cold with Siri Tachi. I go in circles of liking her and hating her. It gives me motion sickness sometimes. With this fic, it is not so much that I /dislike/ Siri as I felt that it was reasonable for a fairly young Obi-Wan to get upset with someone making assumptions, and I think it is very understandable that he may not want to befriend them.
> 
> Fourth, please leave me any questions, comments, concerns, or statements of hatred below. Thank you for reading!


End file.
